Good Night
by ShellCottage
Summary: How did it all start? It all comes down to the Yule ball, the icicles, the lights, and one dance that changes everything. How the relationship between Fred and Angelina began. Rated M for swear words and maybe later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Good Night  
By ShellCottage**

Ok, so this is it. I asked her to the Yule Ball. Why the hell did I ask her to the Yule Ball? I mean, I don't like her or anything, we've been friends since first year, when we paired up in Potions and Snape gave her a bad mark of which I laughed my arse off. And then we were in the Quidditch team together, we laughed, we joked, we talked, but George was there as well, and she paid us both the same attention. Why the hell did I ask her, then?

But the damage is done now, and I'm wearing my dressing robes, so I might as well enjoy the night, right? George is waiting for me at the door of our dormitory, he's in a bad mood because Alicia Spinnet was already going with somebody else and he had to settle with Katie Bell. He looks almost as the reflection on my mirror, but his bow is blue, and mine is green.

"Ready, mate?" he croaks out before getting out the door. I cannot suppress the evil grin in my face. Is a rarely occasion when George doesn't get the girl and I do. But what am I thinking? Angelina is not my girl, I have not gotten anything, I don't like her. She's my mate, and I only asked her because I had no other girl to go with.

We walk down the spiral staircase. There are Katie and Alicia, they're both chatting happily, waiting for their dates. George goes a little pink in the ears, and my grin becomes wider.

"Oi, George, I bet no one will notice that blush." I say behind him, almost whispering in his ear.

"Shut the hell up, I was not blushing, you prat" he hisses.

We meet Alicia and Katie. Katie seems happy, and grabs George's arm, she straightens his bow. I swear George's blush is getting redder as Katie fumbles with his bow. Alicia is right there and she keeps giggling because of George's askew bow. I feel my own ears heating up. Am I nervous? What the bloody hell? Why?

Harry, Ron, and the rest of the fourth years come down the spiral staircase. They meet their dates. And I really want to say something to Ron: his robes are the most frightful thing I have ever seen, including the ghoul in the attic. But my brain is becoming more and more useless as I wait there for Angelina, so I have no funny remarks when Ron passes by with Harry. George is still embarrassed by Katie's antics, so he misses Ron too.

"Let's go down, the Ball is about to start" says Alicia.

"What about your date?" asks George sulking a little bit.

"He's waiting for me down stairs, he's in Ravenclaw"

"But Angelina hasn't come down yet" Katie throws in, grabbing George's arm nonetheless.

"I'll wait for her. We'll catch up with you, guys, at the Entrance Hall" I hear myself offering. What the hell?

And the minutes tick by and Angelina hasn't come down yet. What is that woman doing? I sit down on one of the arm chairs and my gaze fixed entirely on the spiral staircase directing to the girl's dormitories. The common room is getting emptier by the second, and I start to feel anxious.

At long last, when the last couple go out through the portrait I hear mumbling in the staircase. It's Angelina, repeating the same phrase over and over again: _Merlin, I'm really fucking late._ I laugh as I watch her come down. She's gorgeous in that red, tight dress, but I keep laughing because I find it extremely charming that she uses the fuck word with such an ease.

"What are you laughing about, you git?" she says, walking hurriedly towards me. I gulp down my last laughs and stand up straightening my dressing robes.

"Well, I shall say you look stunning, my dear girl." I find myself saying in a mockery tone. I can't help it: my stomach is twirling as I offer my hand to her.

She takes it, while mumbling something like _idiot_ under her breath. I look at her, her hair resting carelessly in an elegant bun, her neck elongated and her breasts perfectly contained in that fitting dress. Why am I thinking about her breasts? She's my mate. That's all.

"It's really late, isn't it? I'm sorry for making you wait" she says, interlacing her fingers in mine.

"It's fine, Angelina, let's just get going, all right?" we walk hand in hand towards the Entrance Hall, my face suddenly feeling a lot warmer than before, and my insides a lot more upside down that earlier. Angelina seems as calm as ever, her walk is elegant and sassy at the same time, her smile completely normal. Why am I the only one blushing?

When we arrive at the Entrance Hall, people are already getting inside the Great Hall. It's amazingly decorated with icicles and white lights. Everything is bright and pretty. People are sitting down on round tables all over the place, white lining and silver cutlery shine above all and I hear Angelina give a slight gasp in admiration. She tightens her grip on my hand, I blush even more.

"Oi, mate. Over here." I hear George's voice in the other end of the room. He's waving for us already sitting down at one of the tables. Alicia is nowhere near. Angelina and I sit down at their table. The four champions and their dates are already sitting down at the judges table. I see Percy sitting down beside Dombledore, and I elbow George on the ribs to make him look.

"Looks like Wetherby got a promotion." He says. We both laugh.

"Is that Hermione?" George asks suddenly.

"Yes, it is. She looks gorgeous." Says Katie.

I don't see Hermione, not at first glance anyway, until I notice the pretty girl sitting beside Viktor Krum. She does look gorgeous, not at all like herself, but in a pleasant way. Not because she managed to control that bushy hair of hers, but because she's flashing a rather seductive smile at Krum. I look for Ron in the crowd, but I'm not able to spot him.

"I wonder what Ron might do." I say aloud.

"Why? You think he will make a scene?" George asks after ordering the pork chops to his plate.

"Pork chops," I recite too. "Yeah, he might. I mean, Hermione with Krum? That ought to cause a reaction in him, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, I bet he'll do a fool of himself."

"I wish he does something embarrassing. Something we can tell his kids, you know."

"Don't worry, Fred, if it's not tonight, he'll have plenty of opportunities in the future to do it."

We dine. Angelina eats really slowly and elegant. She doesn't talk with her mouth full, and between every bite she smiles at me. I hadn't notice this things before. I was definitely not paying attention, but why the hell am I paying attention now? I was happy in my oblivion. The bliss of being ignorant of those little charming features of Angelina that keep making me blush.

Dinner is at last over. Dombledore makes us all stand up and the tables fly to the back of the room. The Weird Sisters step into the platform containing the band's instruments, and after one round of heavy applause, the four champions strode into the dance floor with their dates. Harry seems totally out of his element. That Parvati girl seems to be steering. I grin. He looks so awkward that he makes me want to laugh out loud, but I contain myself. Other couples have started to fill the dance floor too. Dombledore waltzes around with Madame Maxime, his head just beneath her bosom.

The song ends and something more beat up starts to play. I want to dance, I like dancing. But I'm afraid Angelina wouldn't want to. Does she like dancing? I don't have a bloody clue as to what she likes. Maybe I should have paid more attention to her while she talked, but that question has never occurred to me before. I draw a blank as to what to do. And then she tugs my sleeve.

"Let's dance." She says, smiling that bright smile of hers.

"Really?" I ask, feeling a little dumb for worrying about this.

"Yeah. Or are you not good at it?" she says, an evil grin spreading through her face.

"What? Me? C'mon, Angelina, I'm the best damn dancer around here."

"Ha ha. I don't think so, baby, _I'm_ the best dancer."

"Yeah, right, and my name is Percy, right?"

"Wanna see? I bet I can dance better than you"

"It's on, honey." I say as I grab her hand and steer her into the clustered dance floor.

We start dancing to the upbeat song. First our hands and feet, and later our whole bodies rock with the music. She starts closing her eyes, feeling the music and moving even more wildly. She does have pretty good moves, and I move as wild as she is just to not lose the bet. We sway, people shifting their positions because they fear getting hit by our salvage movements. And then I grab Angelina's waist and I draw her closer to me. Her persona emanating heat and sexiness. Why, oh, why did I move her closer? Now I'm breathing her scent and it's driving me insane. She wraps her arms around my neck, we are still moving pretty furiously and I feel her body brushing mine as we dance. My mouth gets in level with her and suddenly I think about kissing her. What? Kissing Angelina Johnson? Am I stoned or something? Am I losing my fucking mind? But her lips are oh so plump, and their slightly open, tempting me seductively to lick them. Whoa, what am I saying? This is Angelina, chaser in the Quidditch team, one of my best _mates_. But no, Angelina is no mate of mine, she's my friend, my _girl_ friend. A girl, a woman. Yes, Angelina is a woman, and a well developed one, for Merlin's sake. And there is a twitch in my trousers, and I can almost savor her lips against mine. So I dive.

Angelina's lips are round and soft and very tasteful. I can hear a small moan escape her lips while we kiss, my hands caressing her lower back, her grip tightening on my neck. I dart my tongue out, exploring her mouth. My insides are churning and my hands are sweating, but I care not. I'm kissing Angelina Johnson, and she's kissing me back. We separate, looking at each other. She is blushing furiously, her mouth slightly parted and her eyes flashing a flame that was not there before.

"Let's get out of here." She whispers and grabs my hand to lead me out. We walk hurriedly out of the Great Hall, up the marble staircase and into a deserted classroom. My heart is beating hard against my chest, and my mind is rushing all over the place. I mean, what does this mean? Is she trying to tell me she wants to shag me? Is she that easily convinced? Is she bluffing and just wants to keep snogging out of the teacher's eyes? I have no fucking clue as to what is going on, but still I grab her shoulders and push her to the wall of the classroom. She wraps her arms to my waist, and instead of going for my mouth, she goes for my neck. She kisses, and sucks, and drives me to the edge. I moan. She kisses my ear, and then she nibbles at it.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" she asks.

"What?" I say through close eye leads due to the pleasure.

"That you fancied me. We could have done this a long time ago."

"What?" I ask again, darting my eyes open and looking at her in an incredulous way.

"Well, I have liked you for like two years now."

"Are you bloody serious? Why?" It's not the thing I want to ask, but it slips my mouth. I mean, what does it mean?

"I don't know, because you're funny, and loyal, and you are a great flyer, and you make me feel like a giggling girl. Not many have that ability."

"You _like_ me? Just me?" I say, my right hand caressing her cheek.

"Yeah, who else?" she says, her hand traveling up to mine and gripping it lightly.

"George."

"No, I certainly don't like him. He's way too rude." She says earnestly.

I laugh at the foolishness of that accusation. How can he be rudder that I am if we are exactly the same?

"But we are the same." I say.

"No, you're not. I see the difference."

Right then I couldn't control myself, I just had to kiss her again. I kissed her passionately, pushing her against the wall, touching her in all the places she let me. And then I say "I like you, too, Angelina, like you have no fucking idea."

She laughs, hugging me by the waist again, brushing her face to my neck. It's the first time I feel so certain about something. I notice now that there has always been something between us. The way I felt whenever Angelina was present, always making me laugh, always finding a way to make me feel better. I had not realized it until that moment in which my lips sunk into her. It was all right there, my blushes, my nervousness, all exceedingly obvious as to what my feeling were shouting to my oblivious brain.

I kiss her again, and she kisses me back. It feels so right and so good that time just flies, and suddenly the clock strikes midnight and it's time to go back. We get out of the classroom, I make sure to grab her hand and interlace my fingers with her. She smiles at me. We walk in silence for a while, until we get near the Fat Lady painting. More Gryffindors are there. She stops and drags me to an empty hallway away from sight.

"Fred, I need to ask you something." She says.

"What is it?"

She blushes furiously, her mouth struggling to spit the words out. She seems trouble by what she is about to ask.

"Are—are we…" She looks at me, her eyes hopeful.

"Yes." I say. "If you would like, of course."

I blush too. She grins. "Yes, I would like very much to be your girlfriend."

She takes my hand again, leading me to the Fat Lady.

"Fairy lights." I say to the hanged over Fat Lady and her friend Violet and she swings open. Ron and Hermione are there, shouting at the top of their lungs. Harry is watching from a safe distance.

"NEXT TIME THERE'S A BALL, ASK ME BEFORE SOMEONE ELSE DOES, AND NOT AS A LAST RESORT!" Hermione yells, and then she climbs up the girl's staircase.

"Well, well—that just proves—completely missed the point—" Ron sputters, thunderstruck and then climbs the staircase to the boys dormitories, Harry right behind him.

Angelina laughs.

"He's completely oblivious, right?"she asks.

"Yeah, I reckon he'll find out he has feelings for her in a million years."

"Well, I'm glad that didn't happen to you." She says, standing right in front of me.

"Good night, Angie."I say, grinning like a mad man.

"Good night, Fred." She says, kissing me lightly on the lips and the heading up the staircase.

_My girlfriend_, I think while climbing my own staircase, ready to dream with those kisses that would be only mine from now on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Good Night. Chapter 2  
By ShellCottage**

Ok, so he said it. Just like that, he just came up to me at breakfast and told me everything. He said: "Oi, George, listen. Angelina and I, well we're together. That's ok, right? Cheers, mate." And then we disappeared through the door with a piece of toast still clenched between his lips. I mean, what the fuck is wrong with everybody these days?

After the Yule Ball there seemed to be an upheaval in the couple department, what with Fred getting along with Angelina, and Alicia Spinnet with that Wallace guy from Ravenclaw, and Hermione with Krum. And not only that, even Hagrid and that Madame Maxime, strolling about in the edge of the forest. What is wrong with these people?

I slump over an armchair in the Gryffindor common room, waiting for Fred to come from wherever he is at. But it seems I'll be waiting for some time. I get the forms out for Weasley Wizard Wheezes and start scribbling in one of the parchments. I do a couple of arithmetic operations just to find out, as we have known since the summer, that without that gold Ludo Bagman has refuse to pay us is impossible to continue with the joke shop. Man, now I wish that money was still in our hands. But Fred doesn't care anymore, it seems as if being with Angelina has wash his brain of any intelligent thought.

Ron comes down the spiral stair case and glances toward Ginny and Hermione doing homework in a corner. He scowls and flops down beside me. I hastily pull back the parchments and quill and drop everything back into my bag.

"What's up?" Ron asks, looking even grouchier.

"Never you mind, little bro. It's none of your business." I say. But my words seem to pass unnoticed as Ron keeps glancing toward Ginny and Hermione.

"Oh, no, you too?" I ask in astonishment.

"Me too what?" he says absentminded.

"You are _in love _too? C'mon, I knew you had a thing for Hermione, but up till now you have been a good kid and've stayed away from it."

"WHAT?" Ron stands up indignantly, his face screw in anger. "What the hell? I am no—I mean, are you mental?"

He strolls back the spiral staircase, looking as gloomily as ever to Hermione's corner.

I get comfortable in my chair, looking longingly at the fire soaring against the snowy window. It has started to grow dark outside, and once again I wonder where the fuck is Fred. He ought to be with Angelina, no doubt, but I mean, there is a limit as to how much one can snog a day, right? They ought to get bored sooner or later. Fred has never before had a girlfriend. He must be so clumsy in this type of things; I bet he has been doing a fool of himself. I bet he can't even kiss Angelina properly. I bet _I_ can do it better.

Katie comes walking with her bag over her shoulder looking rather panicky. She sits down opposite me and gets all her books and parchment out and starts scribbling for a couple seconds. And then her voice pierces through my ears and she makes me withdraw from my thoughts.

"…I mean, why does she do it? Why can't she give us a break? A two-foot-long essay on Vanishing Spells? And I am supposed to master them for the end of February. With all that has been going on how does she expect us to concentrate in our O.W.L.s? The Yule Ball was last month and everything, and then the second task is due to the 24th of February, right? With all that interesting stuff going on how are we suppose to study? I need a break. What are you doing?"

"Ah, nothing really." I say.

"We should get out of here. I'm starving. I couldn't go to dinner because of this stupid essay. I have been in the library ever since Transfiguration."

"Get out of here? And go where?"

"Well, I don't know. You're George Weasley, you sure know some interesting places, right? Maybe to the kitchens as I have a terrible crave for Treacle tart." She says standing up.

I stand up, too. Well, an evening with Katie is not what I have planned. But Fred is nowhere to be seen, and Alicia must be in a cupboard with that Wallace prat from Ravenclaw. What the hell, I might as well go and have fun.

We arrive at the portrait of the fruits a couple minutes later. Katie is smiling as wide as ever and she giggles when I tickle the pear. A door in the form of the pear appears, and Katie climbs through it in no time. A heard of House-elves is bowing to us the minute we're inside.

"Hello, master George Weasley, and mistress. Welcome back. Is there anything we cans do for you?" said a particularly knobby elf with its nose almost touching the floor.

"Oh, hi. Yeah, my friend Katie is hungry and wants a bit of…What is you said you craved?" I say to Katie who is looking rather fixedly to the other elves.

"Ah…some Treacle tart?" she says, holding my arm.

The house-elves come holding a big silver platter with two Treacle tarts and a jug of milk for us to grab. Katie seems delighted and squeezes my arm a little tighter. We grab the food and thank them.

"It was a pleasure, sir. Anything for master George Weasley and his girlfriend, sir." Says the tiny elf, graciously bowing again.

"Ah, no, Katie is not my girlfriend." I correct whilst walking towards the entrance of the kitchen.

"We begs your pardon, sir, we thoughts young mistress was your girlfriend, because she are holding your arm, sir." Says the elf, bowing again.

"No, we—ah, forget it. Thanks for the food anyway." I say grabbing Katie by the hand and climbing back to the empty dark corridor outside the fruit painting.

"That was funny." Says Katie heading back to the common room, the food secure in her hands. I watch her in silence. She made no remark whatsoever about she being my girlfriend. I mean, I know she likes me or something, she was a little too happy when I asked her to the Yule Ball. But, I don't know, it feels weird that she actually smiled at the comment. I can't return her feelings. I don't even know what my feelings are anymore. Soothing hell, why can't relationships just die or something? It will certainly be easier for everyone if we just forget about love and fluff and all that stupid stuff.

"Let's go to the Astronomy Tower, ok? Let's eat there. I don't want to go back to the common room. I bet it's packed by now." She says suddenly, going right into a really dark hallway towards the stairs.

We arrive at the Astronomy Tower and eat our Treacle tarts in silence gazing at the stars above. I start feeling nervous. But why? Is not as if I feel something for Katie. Furthermore, I had been avoiding her since the Ball, but somehow I ended up in here with her. I realize is not because I feel, or don't feel, something for Katie. It's some kind of ominous feeling, that something is about to happen, something embarrassing.

A few minutes pass after we have finish eating. She is closer than before, and we now have our backs on the floor watching the night sky and listening to the faint sounds of the creatures of the forest. She grabs my hand and squeezes it lightly. Butterflies burst in my stomach, foreboding what might go badly wrong.

"I really like you, George." She says, moving closer to me.

"Er—"

"I know that you don't like me back, I can tell. You act really cold towards me. But I still like you. If you could just give me a chance, I'll—"

"Look, Katie, I don't really want a girlfriend right now, ok?" I spat, moving my hand out of hers and resting it on my stomach still full of butterflies.

"Who said anything of being your girlfriend?" she spats with the same force I did. "I just wanted you to let me show you."

She rolled over her shoulder to look at me. I hear my neck crack as I turn to look at her. Her words cannot mean what I am thinking. But her eyes are dark and her grin is suspiciously alluring. She is indeed thinking what I'm thinking and the butterflies give a dangerous twirl inside my belly. And hell, it's no longer my belly the only thing twitching as suddenly my trousers become too tight.

"Is that all right?" she says bending over me.

I stay there, not wanting to nod, but feeling my head moving up and down against my will. She is already over me, bending lower by the second to kiss me. And sure enough, our lips meet and she tries to open them with her tongue. I comply. We kiss for what seems an eternity, her tongue drawing circles with mine, and her hands scratching the back of my neck. She moans into my mouth, and then starts moving her hand down through my front. I feel her touching my chest, then my stomach, and resting on my belt buckle.

"Katie." I whisper in warning. I don't want her to go there, I don't know if I might stop after she begins. But she takes my warning as pleasure and in a matter of seconds she is on top of me, her pussy resting over my groin. I slid my hands over her arms, my body acting in their own accord. She is kissing me furiously again, one hand grabbing a fistful of my red hair, the other trying to unbutton my shirt. And then my hand is cupping her breast and she is moaning my name while nibbling my ear. She has small breasts, to be honest, but not wasting any time, I unbutton her shirt and reach to get one of her nipples out of the cup of her bra and inside my mouth. She moans louder, and then she pushes me back to the floor, her breasts out of my reach.

"No, Weasley, _I_ want to pleasure _you_." She says, kissing my neck and then she goes down my front, kissing my collarbone, and then my chest, going lower to my stomach and finally stopping over my still clasped belt buckle.

"Listen, Katie. It's fine. Don't do anyth—" but my words are drown as she unfastens my belt and frees my painfully large erection.

"Nice, Weasley." She says, taking it into her hands. She massages it for a while, all my will concentrating in not to cum right there. And after playing with it for a couple minutes, she takes it whole into her mouth.

"Oh, Merlin, Katie. For fuck's sake, don't stop." I say pumping mi hips toward her mouth.

It doesn't take long, maybe because of the rush, or the unexpected, or the fact that no one has ever given me a blow job before, but after two minutes of her licking and sucking, I cum in her mouth. She coughs loudly and then rests her head on my chest, looking up at me.

I don't want to look down at her. I didn't want her to do it in the first place, but now that it's done I feel really embarrassed about it. Now I won't be able to reject her without my face falling off.

"So?" she says, fluttering her eyelashes at me.

"Ehm, listen, I—" I start but Katie cuts me off:

"It's fine, George, I just need to keep trying." She stands up from the floor and buttons her blouse again. I look at her propped up in my elbows. What the fuck is going on?, I ask myself, Who on earth would think Katie Bell has just given me a blow job?

"Let's go back, ok?" she says in a cheerful tone.

When we go back to the common room, the room is almost deserted. Angelina is at a corner, finishing some essay. And a little farther up, Ron, Hermione, and Harry are covered in books and parchments. Katie says good night and climbs up the staircase to the girls' dormitories.

I walk over to Angelina.

"Hey, have you seen Fred?" I ask her, she doesn't even look up at me.

"Yeah, we went to bed about ten minutes ago. He was rather tired."

"You were with him all this time?" I ask in what is my least accusatory voice.

"Yeah, we were in an empty classroom and—Yeah" she says, glancing up at me momentarily and then back again to the parchment.

"Listen, Angelina," I don't what to say, I just say it to grab her attention, "er—"

"Look, George, I'm busy, I have to finish this for Snape's tomorrow morning class, ok?" she says, scratching what she just wrote. "Let's talk tomorrow at lunch break, or whatever."

"Oh, ok." I say, suddenly becoming disappointed. "Good night, Angelina."

"Good night, George."

And while walking up the staircase to the dormitory, I realize something: my heart is hammering so badly it may burst out of my chest at any moment. This has not happen for quite a while, I think, Angelina's charm is working again. Stupid relationships, stupid Angelina. Why couldn't she figure out that I like her too, before starting to date Fred.


	3. Chapter 3

**Good Night. Chapter 3  
By ShellCottage**

That night happened in a hurry. I just remember faces sobbing, and hysterical yelling, and then strong hands grasping me and caressing my back. I don´t even remember when my tears spilled, or when his soft and comfortable voice washed over me. We just stood there, holding each other as people whispered rumors about You-Know-Who and his suppose return. Fred told me he had a glimpse of Cedric´s body and he was as if asleep. A Killing Curse had stricken him, and my only hope was that he hadn´t suffered much.

It is an amazing way to die, really. You don´t even notice you´re dying, you just do. You don´t have to feel pain, or fright, or foreboding, you just die. If I was to wish for a death it would be it. Hit by a Killing Curse while hearing a joke, while having my last laugh. That is something Fred would say. This boy is affecting me more than I have expected. But to be fair, Fred has always affected me a little.

But back to the night in question: we were in the middle of the Quidditch pitch, panic fluttering all around us. He was embracing me so tight I was having a hard time breathing, nevertheless I didn´t let go. I was feeling a bit embarrassed to be honest; I always do when Fred shows his affection for me in public. That git, kissing me in the library, or smacking lightly my arse on the hallways. He was tender and mu blush was burning my face. It was a mixture of embarrassment and grief. But Fred didn´t cry, or blush, or anything, he just stood there strong as a rock, holding me.

Flickwick send us all to the dormitories. We walked in silence, both submerged in our own dark thoughts of death. And then he said: "Life is short, innit?"

"Yeah." I called back. He took my hand in his.

We kept walking to the castle in silence. There was not much else to say. Life is short, yeah, that´s a fact we are all a little too aware after Cedric´s death. So we walked in silence, and absentmindedly I left my feet to follow Fred´s steps.

"You know, Mum and Dad always talked about how You-Know-Who caused as much panic as he caused hope. In the mist of the battle there were always little moments to feel love, and be loved. I think that´s how George, Ron, and I were born. Yeah, disgusting, but I think they have a point."

I stopped right on my tracks. My surroundings caught my attention at once, and I noticed we were in front of the wall that led to the Room of Requirement. He was leading me to a serious place, a place for being loved. I understood his point, his wanting, and yet we had only been together for a little while. I bit my lip.

"It will start again, won´t it?"

"I think so. Harry wouldn´t lie about something like this. Cedric was dead, and Harry…he would never…"

"Why are we here?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"C´mon, Angelina, you know why are we here. It´s just that…I don´t know if we will come back next year. And I don´t even know when I´ll see you again after all this panic starts to unfold." He pursed his lips and then continued in a whisper: "I don´t know _if_ I´ll see you again."

"What? Fred, it hasn´t started yet, and why wouldn´t you come back to our seventh year? That´s mental. What are you planning to do, anyway? And even though we don´t see each other at school we will be together. You won´t get rid of me that easily. You better still love me while we´re apart."

"I do, I will. Fuck, Angelina, what are you doing to me? I do."

"What?"

"I do love you, you wench."

"Wench?" I laughed out loud. "You´re such an ass."

"I know."

"I love you too."

That was it. I don´t know if it was the panic, or the love, or the rush of the moment. I just know we were inside the Room of Requirement, and there was a fluffy bed, and candles, and a big confy blanket, and hot coco. And Fred. He was there and looking at me with those dark eyes, his longing evident. He was on top of me in a second, pushing me against the soft mattress, kissing my neck. I grabbed his hair, and wrinkled his shirt under my grasp. He was so masculine at that moment that there was nothing else to think about. All the doubts, if I had any to begin with, extinguished and we acted out of instinct.

We rolled on the mattress and I sat over his groin, he grabbed my bum and caressed it. I kissed him hard, crashing our teeth together for a second, and then laughing between kisses. He cupped my breasts, I nipped his earlobe. Clothes flew out. And we were naked.

"I love you" he said, kissing my belly. His tongue darted out to my nipples, and I grabbed his member. It was fully erected and big and hard and amazingly I was not disgusted by it, but extremely eager to get it somewhere inside me. It was the first time I saw a penis. He moaned on my right nipple when I started to rub it. His right hand was gripping my waist, digging his fingers in utter delight.

"Fred, just do it."

"Are…are you sure?"

"YES!"

He touched my sex. He explored it with his long fingers. I moaned his name, and felt the anticipation climbing inside my belly. He was massaging, and in a second his mouth was there too. He licked my core, sending tiny shivers through my spine. I grabbed a fistful of his hair. And then one finger was inside me.

"For Merlin´s sake, just do it, please. I want you inside me!"

He laughed. That cheeky bastard laughed at me. But he kissed his way up my body again, stopping slightly at my nipples. I could feel his erection pressing on my thigh, pulsing with desire.

"I love you" he said again, and in one swift movement he was inside me. He grunted, pushing hard against my tight pussy. I felt ragged in half, a soaring pain expanding through my body. But it was worth it. Every second of it. He waited until I had relaxed a bit, and then he moved. It was gentle at first, and then it escalated until we were both out of control. He ejaculated. I had an orgasm right after it.

It was my first time. Not having sex, but being loved. He was right, there is always a little time for love, even in the deepest of shits and the worst of fears.

He kisses me on the Hogsmade platform. We are ready to go home for the summer. Ready to try and make our lives without fear.

"I love you." He says again. He has become such an expert at saying it.

George is behind him scolding. He has been trying to caught his attention since we left the castle.

"Oi, git. Your luggage is not going to hoist itself up the train." He says. Fred gives him a murderous glance, I giggle. Fuck, since when do I giggle this much? But Fred goes to attend his luggage and I am left with George on the platform.

"You know, he is happier since Christmas." George says unexpectedly.

"Yeah, I´m happy too. And you seem happier too. I have seen you two."

"Who?" George asks, giving me that look he gives when he´s amuse. Why do I know all this looks? Are they the same as Fred´s?

"You and Katie, of course. I´ve seen you two, how you sneak to cupboards and shit. Just get it out of your chest and confess, George. You in love too?"

"_Excuse me?_ Me? George Weasley? In love? I don´t think so, missy. I won´t succumb to such embarrassing antics. If you like kissing and touching and mellowing in public, then be my guest, but I will never do such pitiful things."

"PITIFUL?!" I burst out. George Weasley can kiss my ass if he thinks I´m pitiful.

But he merely laughs and gives me a sick smirk.

"C´mon, Angelina. I´m messing with you. It´s all right to be in love and all. But…Do you really think I would be _in love_ with Katie Bell? It´s just a physical thing."

"Who knows? You´re a mystery to me, George. Well, you two always seem a mystery. I didn´t even know Fred could be in love either until he said it. I always thought you two live to make jokes. I will have a talk with Katie, how can she be ok with just physical."

George was staring at me, his face serious all of a sudden. "George?"

"He…said it? You mean, he was a prat enough to say it?"

"A prat? He is most definitely not a prat. And if you ask me, he is a total stag for saying what he feels."

"And…did you say it back?"

"Yes."

"And you liked it? That he told you how he felt?"

"Yes. What are you getting at, Weasley?"

"What if I say it too? What would you think?"

"Say what? To whom? What are you talking about?" I am starting to feel panic. What the fuck is wrong with George? Fred is walking slowly back to us, I wish he could hurry, I am starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Fred is coming" I say urgently.

"I feel the same way. I love you." George blurts out. I stare at him, waiting for the laugh or the smirk or for any sign he was joking. But it never comes. Fred is beside me, and is talking to George, but George is still staring at me. What is going on?

"…So, shall we find a compartment together?" Fred asks.

"No." I say a little to sudden. Fred stares at me with an eyebrow raised. "I mean, you go. I want to seat with Katie and Alicia, I haven´t talked to them for ages."

Fred pouts.

"Oh, Fred, C´mon, George is going to be there anyway. Fat chance of something happening." Fred laughs. I peck him on the lips and say: "I´ll go fetch you to your compartment if something good is on my mind, ok?"

Fred grins and kisses me again. I steal a glance at George; he is still watching me, waiting for an answer. Answer to what?, I want to shout at him. I wave him a stale goodbye and climb onto the train. What am I suppose to do now?


End file.
